Different Ending
by Shatoyarn-chan
Summary: Even the purest heart can turn corrupted. Eonia succeeded in defeating the Moon Angels. With the Angel out of his way, he has finally captured the White Moon. However, things do not go the way he plans for and a new dark side emerges.


Title: Different Ending  
Rated: T  
Story created by Shay-chan/MST  
Disclaimer: I do not own GA character.

Why do I even waist my time writing this? I have sh*ty writing.

Sum: Even the purest heart can turn corrupted. Eonia succeeded in defeating the Moon Angels. With the Angel out of his way, he has finally captured the White Moon. However, things do not go the way he plans for and a new dark side emerges, something that he would have never expected to happen.

* * *

Now golden and white colors now twisted metal with black, purple and gray. (outside colors of the moon?) The new form of the Black Moon fused with the White Moon in its new shape. A hideous scene to see, not telling if it was hell or heaven anymore. Place from the White Moon rooms were still presently around, gardens, beach, bedrooms, and the shrine, although the new Moon satellite was much larger with many new areas added to the structure.

The now called Emperor Eonia Transbaal walked across the great hallways of the once former White Moon but now fused with the Black Moon. He had long flowing golden hair tied with a purple ribbon in the back, while wearing a dark purple robe with mix of red and black, his crimson ruby eyes staring out in the distance. Now he was the 14th Emperor. Thanks to the Black Moon, he was able to have this power to defeat Transvaal army and the successes of defeating the Moon Angels and their commander. However, things did not turn out all well for him in the end. Finding out that Noa the child interface of the Black Moon, was using him to find and merge with White Moon. Noa never cared for his plans to begin with and only cared to gain the White Moon.

The Black Moon was a defense satellites constructed for the protection of Juno. It possessed the ability to mass-produce unmanned automated ships for its defense. Its partner satellite was the White Moon. The Moons were built with opposite philosophies: the White Moon's technology relied on the human spirit, while the Black Moon's technology was completely automated. The reason for doing this was to allow each moon to gain knowledge of the respective advantages and disadvantages of each extreme, and then to eventually have the moons merge with each other to pool their experience and determine the best philosophy to go with for the defense of Juno.

Now the Black Moon has successfully merged together with the White Moon to creating a monster for the galaxy to face.

Eonia had stopped walking and had come to the large doors to the shrine. He taken notice that the detailed of the door were a bit different now, engraved now with black and gold colors on the metal. Two guards standing in military formation at attention. Standing on the side of the hallway, they had stepped forward, there hands reaching over clutching the gold handles of the door, and pulled back. The doors creaked with their heavy weight on the hinges as the doors opened.

He walked into the Moon Shrine. The room had not change much and still had the marble white color and the six pillars lay out on each side of the room holding up the structure. He walked along the long red carpet with gold strip on the side leading to the back of the shrine. At the end, a few steps lead to a platform with a throne chair. On the back of the wall, the window was still there with its beautiful stain glass window with magnificent artwork that was letting in the sunlight into the room giving off different color light.

Eonia arrived at the end of the room and raised his head a bit; his crimson ruby eyes were now visible between the hair bangs. Blinking once, it took him a moment to recognize the tall person in front of him, only seeing the back of the figure that was looking out the glass window. His eyes open wide as she turned around before him. It could only be her, the Moon Goddess. His lips parted but no sound came out. His mind felt confused. He did not know where to start first on what he was seeing. Finally, he spoke out. "Noa, what have you done?"

A little girl with blond curly hair and tan skin floated in the air had come over to Eonia. Noa had placed her arm around Eonia shoulder. "Nothing at all big brother, all I have done was re-programmed her a little. She was a bit stubborn at first." She then let out a childish giggle. "But from now on she will do anything you say!"

Eonia looked back at the Goddess. Standing there, there was no more of a pure white robe was there but black instead that enveloped her body. Her long aqua colored hair sprawled around her. Behind the veil there was no more of those sparkle reflection in those innocent purple eyes of hers but instead dullness.(?) The Moon Goddess just stood there under a spell of the Black Moon. Eonia felt a strange shiver run down his spine. _What has happen to you? This was never supposed to happen!_ The person he loved most and cherished was gone. An imposter now stood there in front of him. "Noa…." He growled her name.

Noa looked up and just smiled to him. "Brother it's the only way she will listen to you and you know that very well ."

Eonia had to agree with Noa word and that she was half-right about that but he did not care*. He approached the Goddess, while looking at her in sorrow. When he stood in front of her, he called out her name. "Shatoyan…"

The Goddess eyes blinked then looked up at him. "Yes Eonia?" Then a kind smile appeared on her face. Eonia felt relive to see the smile was still there, but that change quickly in seconds. The smile then jchanges into a grin of wickedness, something that she would never have done. Eonia felt his stomach twist in horror. "The Angel's are still out there, recovering from there defeat." She spoke out in a cold tone that was not the same as her sweet gentle voice.* "We should finish them off once and for all before they recover."

Eonia blinked at her confused. Those words were something she would never say. He did not care about were the Moon Angel's were right now and only wanted to pay attention to the Goddess. He turned around in anger toward Noa and threw his arm out in anger. "Noa this is not what I wish! I rather have some women rebelling against* me!" Eonia felt confused as he turned too look back at the Goddess. He was not sure what to do know on how to get her back. Was Shatoyan completely gone forever? Was she like the Hell Hounds? He brought up his hand rubbing his forehead. The only solution was to try to either talk to Shatoyan or convince Noa to bring her back. "Shatoyan listen to me, this is not you, snap out of it!"

Shatoyan only stared at him, and then narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand what you mean by that….I am me." Her arms reach up revealing her hand and placing them on his shoulder. She moved forward and whispers in his ear. "Isn't this what you wanted my king? To have power? Why so afraid now, you wanted me to have all the power?"

Eonia clenched his teeth together in anger, as he growled and pushed her hand away "NOT THIS!" He then quickly calmed down when he saw the scared look in her eyes. "Sh-Shatoyan…I—"

The Goddess then let out a gentle laugh, as she trailed her finger down his cheek. "It's amusing how humans can be fooled by such an appearance."

The anger came back inside. He stare angry at her, he did not want this imposter he wanted the original right now. The women that he wanted to set free from the White Moon. He wanted to embracer her and comfort her. …Love her. "Noa return Shatoyan to her self now! I don't want this imposter around!"

Noa floated over to both of them. "Brother, are you sure about that?" She gave a childish giggle. "I prefer her like this instead. She will be much more useful for us if she stays like this."

"Noa, I said now!"

Noa gave a frowned while mumbling. "Fine, fine…just don't complain to me if you regret it." She raised her right hand, snapping her fingers together. *The dull eyes had returned to there color of purple eyes.

Eonia felt a bit of relief and joy fill up inside. Looked into her eyes and saw a bit of a familiar sparkle, he knew it was really her. "Shatoyan."

Her eyes blinked a couple times, and then tears formed quickly, causing them to overflow and rolling down her face uncontrollable. She collapses to her knees and grabbed her head while her hat brushed off falling to the ground. Her voice trembled in fear.** "P-please, please, don't kill them!"** She leaned over and sobbed while her body trembled. The wails echoing off the walls of the room. **"WHY? WHY!" **She shrieks out crying.

Eonia watched with wide eyes in horror at the scene. _What has happen to you? _The Goddess had suffered enough by being trapped on the White Moon and did not deserve this. He approached her carefully not wanting to frighten her and knelt down so he could be at her level. He reached a hand out but she strikes out a hand slapping his away. Her eyes were showing so much fear in them. _Are you that scared that you do not recognize me?_ Deciding to stay calm as possible, he spoke out in a soothing voice. "There is no need to be afraid of me Shatoyan." The Goddess looked up a bit and he knew that she heard him. Again, he reaches a hand out and this time she accepted him. He reached his arm out embracing her trembling body. "Shatoyan…" She blinked a few time then she moved and grab his arm and buried her face in his shoulder sobbing violently for a while. Eonia could not help but be a bit amused how human she was acting. He never had seen the Goddess cry this way before.

Noa placed both hands on her hips and huffed out. "See what I mean brother, all she does is cry and cry! She useless if she like this to me!" in a childish angry tone she said. She floated down to the grown her feet touching the floor, walked over to the two. "Big brother I—"

Eonia turned his head, the crimson eyes giving a deathly glared at her. "Don't come any closer."

Noa paused and grumbled.

After a while, the crying became less. He softly held her chin up and stared into her eyes lilac eyes, while his hand gently wipes away the tears off her face with his sleeve. A few times, she refuses his touch but then came to accept. She sniffles a few times trying to stop the tears. Finally after a while the tears stopped, although her body still trembled slightly.

Shatoyan turn her head to see Eonia face. She reached her hand out, touching his face and spoke out in a trembling voice. "E-Eonia is th-that really you?" She struggled to smile.

Even though she struggled to smile, he was glad she was well and not hurt. He reaches up and wraps his hand tightly around her small delicate hand. "Yes it is me." He smiled and was glad to be able to hear her soft voice again. He wanted to question her but felt that it would make her cry again and decided to let her bring it up herself.

Shatoyan breathed in a few time trying not to cry again. "I try to prevent the Black Moon and the White Moon from merging together but it was impossible. Noa that girl…she was trying to convince me to join the Black Moon but I refused to…because I am the key."

Eonia glanced up at Noa.

"Eonia I would never say this but I feel so afraid inside. I feel it is my fault! Now everyone will suffer and be in fear everyday because of the Black Moon! I should have done something!" She made a face that indicated she would cry again.

_She must have felt a big burden weighing on her shoulder. Not being able to protect the people, she cared for. Being the administrator of the White Moon, she decided she would take the blame for the events that happen. Would the people be angry at her? Would they turn against her and hat her?_ If they did, he would protect her. "Shatoyan you are a strong person. Nobody will blame you for this. You did all you could do to help them." _I should be the one blame for this, I found the Black Moon. _He brought her hand to his mouth and kisses her finger. "I promise I will protect you."

Feeling the warmth from his hand, she relaxed a bit from his words. "Eonia, the Black Moon might—"

"You don't need to tell me now, just rest."

She strangely felt safe with him and just that made her feel everything would be all right for now. "Thank you…" She whispered.

**TO CONTINUE...  
**

* * *

*edit* a friend edit a bit of the fanfic for the SP. I am still editing this ch a bit but since I have already edit a lot so far, i decided to update this.

Anyway I have decided to rewrite this Ch and also add another few Ch so there in a different point of view. The next Ch will be the the Moon Angels, Tact & Shiva.

Thank you if you have read this, and please feel free to R&R.


End file.
